Butterfly Effect
by darkwillow0307
Summary: Le jeudi 18 février 2016 est un jour important.


**Bonsoir à tous ! Oui je sais, tous ceux d'entre vous qui me connaissent grâce à Julia Paxton vont m'en vouloir de ne pas avancer dans ma fiction et de faire autre chose, je sais que je suis très lente, et j'en suis désolée :P Bref, j'ai écrit ceci cet après-midi, après avoir parcouru rapidement un livre pour enfant. Dis comme ça c'est bizarre je sais. Toujours est-il que j'espère que ça vous plaira, et ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais me remettre de ce pas à la rédaction des chapitres de Julia Paxton maintenant que je suis revenue de vacances. Je vous laisse maintenant avec ce petit OS, très, très différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire ;) Enjoy !**

* * *

Jeudi 18 février 2016.

7h12.

Mon réveil sonne, j'ouvre les yeux, prends mon téléphone et désactive l'alarme.

7h13.

Je suis debout. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, verse mon lait dans une tasse et la mets dans le micro-ondes. Je prépare ensuite mon petit-déjeuner, pose un bol, deux cuillères, le paquet de céréales et le cacao sur la table de cuisine, puis retire le lait du micro-ondes. Cette opération m'a pris une minute et trente-sept secondes. Je verse la poudre de chocolat dans mon lait, mélange et pars sous la douche. Lorsque j'en sortirai 7 minutes plus tard, à 7h21, la température sera idéale.

7h21.

Je prends mon petit-déjeuner.

7h28.

Je me brosse les dents.

7h31.

J'allume mon ordinateur et écris pendant 19 minutes.

7h50.

Je pars de chez moi.

7h55.

Je m'assois dans mon amphithéâtre pour mon premier cours de la journée. Je sors mon matériel pour prendre en notes mon cours d'anatomie. Je sors mon téléphone et vérifie mes messages sur le site de fanfictions sur lequel je publie mes histoires. Un nouveau message.

"Salut, je me permets de t'envoyer ce message car j'aime vraiment ta fanfiction, je suis une grande fan de ton travail depuis que tu as mis en ligne ton histoire et... Bah voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire en fait, bon courage et bonne continuation à toi et à Jules ! ;) - Mycookieisapirate"

Jules. Julia Paxton. La voix qui vit dans ma tête. L'héroïne de mon histoire. Le personnage que j'ai créé de A à Z.

7h57.

Le cours va commencer. Ai-je le temps de répondre ? Probablement pas. Mais si je ne réponds pas, je vais oublier.

"Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que ça te plaise ;) Et j'adore ton pseudo :)" J'hésite à envoyer le message. Je rajoute ma signature "- Love, LW" et appuie sur la touche Send.

8h00.

Le prof arrive, le cours commence.

* * *

Ce jour, le jeudi 18 février 2016, est important. Très important. Je m'appelle Lexa Williams, j'inventais mon pseudonyme Last Wood 4 jours avant le 18 février 2016. Ce pseudo n'a aucun sens, j'aime juste la consonance. J'ai 20 ans. J'en avais 18 le 18 février 2016. Je suis en fac de psycho. J'étais en fac de médecine le 18 février 2016. J'écris une fanfiction prenant place dans l'univers d'une série assez populaire. Je venais de créer le personnage de Julia "Jules" Paxton, l'héroïne de ma fanfiction, 4 jours avant le 18 février 2016.

* * *

Ce jour est important. Si je n'avais pas pris le temps le 18 février 2016 à 7h57 de répondre à ce message, j'aurais oublié de le faire. Je serais rentrée chez moi à midi, j'aurais mangé, j'aurais travaillé, j'aurais écrit. Puis j'aurais continué mes études, j'aurais échoué à mon concours parce que je n'étais pas faite pour la médecine. Je serais repartie en psychologie. Lors de ma troisième année, le 5 mars 2019, je serais sortie dans un bar un soir. Une inconnue m'aurait payé un verre, on aurait beaucoup discuté. J'aurais appris que son nom est Costia Clide, puis on se serait revues une deuxième fois, au restaurant. On se serait embrassées, puis on aurait emménagé ensembles 7 mois plus tard. On aurait eu 3 enfants. Un jour, le 23 novembre 2036, je serais retombées sur mon histoire. J'aurais réalisé que je ne l'avais jamais fini et j'aurais rédigé le dernier chapitre. Nos enfants auraient eu à leur tour des enfants, l'ainé 3, la cadet 2 et le benjamin 4, et mes petits enfants auraient eu à leur tour des enfants. Mais je ne les aurais que très peu connu, car le 4 août 2080, je me serais éteinte paisiblement dans mon lit.

Mais je ne connaitrai jamais cette vie, car je ne rencontrerai jamais Costia le 5 mars 2019. Parce que je n'ai pas attendu pour répondre à ce message le 18 février 2016.

* * *

Ce jour est important. Si je n'avais pas pris le temps le 18 février 2016 à 7h57 de répondre à ce message, j'aurais par je ne sais quelle force divine pensé à y répondre le 18 février 2016 à 23h36. Fatiguée, sous mes draps, j'aurais allumé mon téléphone et me serais rendue sur la page et, fatiguée, je me serais contentée d'un "Merci." Je me serais rendormie à 23h37. La fille dont le pseudo est Mycookieisapirate, refroidie par ma réponse, n'aurait jamais cherché à me recontacter. Je ne m'en serais pas préoccupée. J'aurais continué ma vie, j'aurais échoué à mon concours et serais partie en psychologie. J'aurais connu une fille nommée Octavia Blake le 31 décembre 2016 à 23h41, nous nous serions embrassées le 1 janvier 2017 à 00h00, nous aurions couché ensembles le 1 janvier 2017 à 00h17 et nous ne nous serions jamais revues. Enfin, pas avant le 9 mai 2025 à 11h48, où elle m'aurait servie dans le restaurant dans lequel elle travaillait. Elle m'aurait reconnu, nous aurions discuté, plaisanté, elle m'aurait présenté sa meilleure amie, Raven Reyes, le 14 mai 2025 à 15h36. Raven et moi nous serions mariées le 28 juillet 2027. Et je me serais faite renverser par une voiture le 30 janvier 2030 à 7h48. Je serais morte le 30 janvier 2030 à 7h51.

Mais je ne connaitrai jamais cette vie, car je ne rencontrerai jamais Octavia le 31 décembre 2016, je ne la reverrai jamais le 9 mai 2025, elle ne me présentera jamais Raven le 14 mai 2025, nous nous marierons jamais le 28 juillet 2027 et je ne me ferai jamais renverser par une voiture le 30 janvier 2030. Parce que je n'ai pas répondu à ce message le 18 février 2016 à 23h36.

* * *

Ce jour est important. Si je n'avais pas pris le temps le 18 février 2016 à 7h57 de répondre à ce message, j'aurais à nouveau regarder ma messagerie tous les jours jusqu'au, le 10 juin 2016, jour des résultats du concours de médecine, être intriguée par son pseudo une seconde fois. Je lui aurais répondu et me serais excusée de mon retard de plusieurs mois. Et j'aurais ajouté pour me faire pardonner que j'ai énormément travaillé pour mon concours, et que je l'ai réussi. Ce serait faux. J'aurais certes réussi mon concours, mais simplement par chance, pas parce que j'aurais suffisamment travaillé pour obtenir ce résultat. Mais elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de le savoir. Nous aurions continué à discuter de temps à autre, j'aurais continué mes études de médecine. Jusqu'au jour où elle n'aurait plus eu de nouvelles de mois. Parce que comme je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas faite pour la médecine. Je ne réussirais pas mes examens parce que ça ne me passionnerait pas assez pour passer ma vie à réviser mes cours. Je rencontrerais le 13 décembre 2019 Finn Collins, un garçon qui me proposerait une substance illicite pour m'aider à me concentrer sur mes cours. Je consommerais un comprimé le 14 décembre 2019 à 13h42. Puis un autre le 8 janvier 2020 à 10h56. Puis un autre le 12 janvier 2020 à 22h41. Puis un autre le 14 janvier 2020 à 00h12. Puis un autre le 14 janvier 2020 à 4h02. Puis un autre le 14 janvier 2020 à 5h11. Puis 2 derniers le 14 janvier 2020 à 5h32 et 5h33. Je serais morte d'une overdose le 14 janvier 2020 à 5h45.

Mais je ne connaitrai jamais cette vie, je ne rencontrerai jamais Finn le 13 décembre 2019, je ne prendrai jamais le premier comprimé le 14 décembre 2019, je ne prendrai jamais le dernier le 14 janvier 2020, je ne mourrai jamais d'une overdose le 14 janvier 2020 à 5h45. Parce que je n'ai pas répondu à ce message le 10 juin 2016.

* * *

Ce jour est important. Si je n'avais pas pris le temps le 18 février 2016 à 7h57 de répondre à ce message, je me serais souvenue de ce message à 12h04, sur le chemin de mon appartement. J'aurais alors sortie mon téléphone de mon sac, au moment où j'aurais traversé la route. Je n'aurais pas regardé à droite et à gauche avant de traverser, et j'aurais failli me faire renverser par une petite Ford bleue. La conductrice serait sortie, hystérique, et pour la calmer, je lui aurais proposé de venir boire un verre dans mon appartement. Elle m'apprendrait son nom, Luna Smith, à 12h36. Elle aurait dû partir à 13h23. Je l'aurais revu le 18 septembre 2016, où je l'aurais découverte dans mon amphithéâtre pour mon premier cours de psycho, suite à mon échec en médecine. Nous aurions sympathisé. A la fin de l'année scolaire, elle m'aurait convaincu de la suivre pour faire le tour des Etats-Unis en sac à dos. Notre relation aurait été purement platonique jusqu'au 3 août 2017 à 1h06, suite à une soirée alcoolisée à Las Vegas, nous nous serions embrassées. Nous aurions été tellement ivre que nous ne serions mariées dans une petite chapelle. Nous aurions décidé d'assumer cette erreur jusqu'au 19 septembre 2017, où nous aurions divorcé, en bon termes. J'aurais enchainé les relations sans lendemain, jusqu'à me rendre compte que j'avais un vide dans ma vie. J'aurais alors adopté une petite fille 3 ans après la fin de mes études de psychologie clinique, le 31 mars 2024. Le jour de ses 18 ans, elle serait partie à l'université de Harvard, et je serais partie exercer à Seattle. J'y aurais terminé ma carrière de psychologue clinique. Le 6 octobre 2056, j'aurais eu rendez-vous avec un ami au restaurant à 20h00. Ma voiture serait tombée en panne au moment de partir de chez moi, je me serais rendue au restaurant à pieds, et serais rentrée chez moi par le même moyen, à 23h14. A 23h15, un inconnu m'aurait plaqué contre un mur pour me voler mon sac à main. J'aurais provoqué sa colère en cherchant à me défendre, et il m'aurait frappé la tête contre le mur, me laissant inconsciente et blessée dans la ruelle. Le 7 octobre 2056 à 7h19, une femme m'aurait trouvé et aurait appelé une ambulance. Mais ça aurait été trop tard, car j'aurais succombé d'un trauma crânien à 3h31.

Mais je ne connaitrai jamais cette vie, je ne rencontrerai jamais Luna le 18 février 2016, je ne me marierai pas avec elle le 3 août 2017, je ne divorcerai pas le 19 septembre 2017. Je n'adopterai pas d'enfant le 31 mars 2024, et je ne me ferai pas assassiner le 7 octobre 2056. Parce que je n'ai pas cherché à répondre à ce message le 18 février 2016 à 12h04.

* * *

Ce jour est important. Si je n'avais pas répondu à ce message le 18 février 2016 à 7h57, alors cette fille au pseudo Mycookieisapirate n'aurait jamais continué notre conversation, je n'aurais jamais appris qu'elle était elle aussi en médecine, qu'elle avait mon âge, je n'aurais jamais connu ses passions, ses centres d'intérêt. Je n'aurais jamais pu partager avec elle mon stress avant de passer mon permis, je n'aurais jamais su qu'elle habitait à 4h16 de train de chez moi, je n'aurais jamais pu avoir son numéro, ni son facebook, je n'aurais jamais pu être heureuse d'être dans une file d'attente à Disneyland parce que je pouvais lui parler par messages, je n'aurais jamais pu lui raconter les voyages que j'ai pu faire, je ne me serais jamais retrouvé à 6h00 le 6 août 2016 à la gare pour prendre un train pour la rencontrer pour la première fois à Washington, ni le 19 décembre 2016 pour me rendre chez elle. On n'aurait pas eu notre premier rencard le soir même, elle ne m'aurait pas timidement embrassé devant la porte de son appartement, je n'aurais pas dormi dans ses bras. Je n'aurais jamais pu me moquer de la façon dont elle fait ses lacets. Je ne lui aurais jamais envoyé des M&M's personnalisés à la Saint-Valentin, je ne lui aurais jamais dit que je l'aimais, je ne l'aurais jamais attendu à la gare, plusieurs fois, nous n'aurions jamais couchées ensembles, je ne serais jamais partie chez elle, je n'aurais jamais rencontré sa famille. Je n'aurais jamais connu son nom, je n'aurais jamais su que le vrai nom de Mycookieisapirate est Clarke Griffin.

Si je n'avais pas répondu à ce message le jeudi 18 février 2016 à 7h57 précisément, j'aurais connu Costia Clide, Octavia Blake, Raven Reyes, Finn Collins ou Luna Smith, mais je n'aurais jamais connu Clarke Griffin. Et ça aurait été la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Heureusement que j'ai répondu à ce message le jeudi 18 février 2016 à 7h57.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir été jusqu'au bout, si vous voulez laisser votre avis, vous savez comment faire ;)**

 **Kisses - DW.**


End file.
